There are a wide variety of tools and resources available to developers. In recent years, application programming interfaces (APIs) have grown in popularity not just as a way of accessing functionality but as a “product” offered by businesses and services. Consumers of outside APIs can benefit by leveraging functionality built and managed by others within their own applications and services. However, the approach to providing an API or any programmatic interface is highly fractured with numerous API standards in use. This can be burdensome to API consumers in that they must customize how each API is integrated into their product or service. At the same time, it can be time consuming and resource intensive for an entity to provide an API. In particular, the complexity of standing up infrastructure to support an API can deter smaller developers and/or open source developers from offering an API. Thus, there is a need in the developer tool field to create a new and useful system and method for a unified interface to networked webservices. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.